


Fortune

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Fatherhood suited Kurt.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Fatherhood suited Kurt.

He loved designing new outfits for their one-year-old, their two-year-old, their three-year-old Ellie (and enjoyed Blaine's unrelenting pursuit to find matching bow ties of his own for each of them -- he hadn't failed yet).  He loved taking her to the park and watching her chase ducklings across the sidewalk (accompanied by hasty cries of "No, honey, don't grab them!" whenever she closed in on them, toddling along on quick clumsy feet).  He loved watching her sing and dance and sleep, curled up against his or Blaine's side because that was the best place to be (Kurt couldn't complain, and would even concede that Blaine had the comfier side for naps; Ellie and he had learned to compromise by taking one side each).

Then there was Caleb and suddenly cabinet space was even scarcer, but the joy of parenthood was even more abundant.  They made larger batches of cookies and played more inventive games of hide-and-go-seek (including a memorable incident where Blaine somehow managed to wedge himself underneath the kitchen sink and given himself an impressive knock on the head after Caleb had flung the door open with a squeal before flinging himself into his arms a second later).  They played more elaborate roles in increasingly complex stories, featuring bumbling dragons and troublesome princes and wise old frogs (Blaine's impressions were often so uncanny that inevitably Kurt dissolved just as completely as their children into laughter at his "Froggy" voice).

They also staved off nightmares, bandaged scraped knees, built blanket forts, weathered meltdowns, shared naps, spent irrational sums of money on passing obsessions, made up countless stories, sang lullabies, relocated imaginary monsters to new lodgings, and performed every other indubitably satisfying ritual that fell under the blanket title of raising children.

They went to the park and the zoo and the children's museum, basking in their children's enthusiasm for the novelties (and reflecting it, because even the child-oriented amusements often contained gems that fascinated Kurt and Blaine almost -- if not equally -- as much).  They watched countless Disney movies and even planned a trip to Disney World behind their children's backs (Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine or the kids had been more excited at the reveal two weeks later).

They nursed tears and comforted fears and accepted things that they could not change, encouraging their children to adopt a gentle attitude towards things.  By the time Ellie was seven and Caleb was three, they adopted Maya, a lovely gray cat with an easygoing temperament and a good disposition.  They spent sleepless nights taking care of the kids and unending afternoons taking care of the cat, but it was all worth it for the bright spells in between, long summers cushioned comfortably between dark wintry visits.

When the weather was warm and amicable, they were outside as often as their jobs permitted them to be, Kurt managing his work in more regular shifts while Blaine stayed at home to continue freelancing his talents and tending the kids.  Jealousy was only an infrequent visitor to Kurt's heart over the arrangement: he had the satisfaction of watching his kids grow and spending time with them when he could, and while not ideal (or at least, not as ideal as he would like it to be), it was enough.

When winter settled in, they discovered the twin delights of being parents during other holidays and being parents at Christmastime.  Managing the dual roles of eager holiday hosts and Santa's helpers was a burden that they both cheerfully carried.  Not ones to miss out, Blaine wore reindeer ears and Kurt wore lots of red and green (and sometimes red-and-green) scarves, bundling their children up in the same festive attire at every opportunity.  Their excitement over Christmas was infectious, and Kurt toasted Blaine cheerfully at their adult holiday dinners over champagne, and life was grand, indeed.

They were low points, of course, moments when sleeplessness led to aggravation led to anger led to divorce (or so it had once seemed before they had faced the challenges and overcome them).  There were moments when Kurt felt utterly unqualified to raise a single child, let alone two, let alone two precious beings such as Ellie and Caleb.  There were times when parenthood was simply remembering to take a deep breath and exhale before meeting the challenge head-on.

In the end, though, it was worth it: and Kurt loved everything about it.

Most of all, he loved that fatherhood suited Blaine -- who, sprawled under the cat on the bed with their two children tucked under each arm, all snoozing contentedly, epitomized happy living, as far as Kurt was concerned.

The grass was always greener on the other side, but as far as Kurt was concerned, he'd gotten everything that he could have hoped for -- and more -- in his family.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
